


The Princess Returns

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Humor, Nice Abby, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke arrives back at Camp Jaha to retrieve some of her things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, though I wish I did.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

Clarke could barely see the front gate of Camp Jaha around the two imposing figures riding their horses in front of hers. It has been five days since she has seen the Sky camp. Two days since the end of her heat cycle. It had been hard to leave Lexa’s side but she needed clothes and some of her other personal items from her room in the Ark.

Clarke rode to the front right before they reached the gate, guards quick to open it upon seeing her. She gracefully dismounted and handed the reigns off to one of her grounder guards.

“The Princess finally graces us with her presence” Raven says while walking towards her. Clarke can’t help but laugh as she hugs her friend. “Nice to see you too Raven.” Clarke can see Raven looking over her shoulder at the six imposing figures standing close behind her.

“Nice entourage you got there Princess” Raven says with a smirk. Clarke lets out a huff and mumbles something that sounds like “overprotective Alpha” under her breath. She can tell Raven heard it as the smirk on the girls face grows.  Octavia and Lincoln are the next to greet her followed by Monroe.

“So the Commander” Octavia states not able to contain her smile.

“You’re just happy you’re no longer the only grounder pounder around here” Raven’s quick to jab in.

Octavia rolls her eyes and punches Raven in the shoulder.   “No I’m not…ok maybe secretly I am a little. But seriously Clarke, we are really happy for you.”

“Yeah yeah all that sappy shit” Raven says in a blasé manner. “Now let’s get down to the important stuff. What was it like? What is she like? Does she treat you right? She better treat you right! Let her know I know how to make stuff go boom if she doesn’t. Wait she probably already knows that. Remind her of it anyway. She’s not super controlling is she? You know how some Alpha’s can be. She sort of seems like she would be that way, but then again maybe not. Anyway she better not be. Oh and…”

“Raven, Raven slow down” Clarke cuts her off with a laugh. “I promise I will answer all your questions soon.”

Clarke could sense her guards tensing before moving one step closer to her. Bellamy approached her making sure to keep his distance. Knowing his scent anywhere on Clarke wouldn’t be something the Commander would appreciate. He asks how she is while checking her over head to toe.

Clarke smiles and nods, “It’s good to see you Bellamy and yes I’m alright.” He checks her over one more time before smiling and nodding himself before walking away. Clarke’s guards watching his every step.

Clarke looks over to the Ark just in time to see the doors open bringing her mother and Kane into view. She tells her guards to remain where they are. She just needed to speak with her mother and grab her stuff, she would return shortly. They nodded in understanding before she turned and made her way to the Ark. Kane puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles saying it’s good to see her before he walks away toward the crowd gathered near her guards.

Clarke turns towards her mother. “Shall we” motioning towards the Ark. Abby nods and leads Clarke to her quarters. The short walk was done in silence. Clarke entered her mother’s quarter’s first taking in the open space.

“Can I get you anything? Water?” her mother asks breaking the silence.

“Water would be great.”

Her mother nods and makes her way to the table where the pitcher and cups are. The silence remains as the water is poured and her mother walks back her way with two glasses.

“You seem happy Clarke” her mother says smiling while handing her one of the glasses.

“I am” she smiles back, “Lexa is really sweet.”

Her mother looks at her with a hint of skepticism on her face. The look makes her chuckle a bit. “Ok so the Commander may not be sweet, but Lexa is.” Her mother smiles and nods in understanding.

“She sure gave you a lot of guards.”

“Ha well is used to be double that. I was able to negotiate it down to six.”

“How did you manage that?” her mother asks with a laugh before pausing, “on second thought I don’t think I want to know.”

“No you really don’t” Clarke says with a blush.

“Are you sure you are ready for all of this? I know we talked about what it meant to be mated when you were younger. A lot has changed since then though.”

Clarke paused to think for a second. “I’m not going to lie and say it wasn’t unexpected. My heat hit so fast. Lexa didn’t do anything unwanted. We felt a pull towards each other since our first meeting not long ago. My heat gave us the push we needed I guess.”

“I have to ask, are you going to make me a grandmother anytime soon?”

“No I plan on keeping my birth control chip in for now. Neither of us is ready for kids especially with the war against the Mountain Men fast approaching” Clarke said noticing her mother looked relieved at her answer.

“Just promise me you will come to me when you want your chip removed. It will give me a warning and time to prepare for my baby to have babies.”

“I promise I will come to you first mom.” Clarke paused again while looking her mother over. “I know you’re worried mom and I know I haven’t known Lexa long, but it feels like I have. It feels like we’ve known each other forever. I trust her. I love her. The way she looks at me…” Clarke stops and smiles blushing again.

“You deserve the best Clarke. The Commander may be a stronger Alpha than I am but I can put up a good fight.

Clarke smiles “that won’t be necessary mom, but thank you.”

Her mother looks a little unsure before she asks if she can have a hug. Clarke agrees and steps into her mother’s arms. They stay like that for a while before Clarke feels her mother place a kiss on her forehead. Her mother steps back holding Clarke’s face in her hands.

“I know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately Clarke, but you will always be my daughter. My first instinct will always be to protect you. That will never change. The Commander may be an insanely strong Alpha but a mother’s love should never be underestimated. Just know that no matter what I love you and I will be here for you should you ever need it.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the tears from running down her cheeks as her mother brought her in for another hug. Her mother placed another kiss on her forehead before Clarke took a step back wiping her eyes.

“I better finish packing my stuff. I wouldn’t put it past Lexa bringing her army here if she thinks I’m taking too long” Clarke said with a little sniffle and a laugh.

“I don’t doubt you on that fact” her mother said with a smile. She felt her mother’s arm go around her shoulders.

“Come on I’ll help you pack”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 A short time later Clarke emerged from the Ark with a bag and a few sketchbooks in hand. One of her guards upon seeing her rushed forward to carry them for her. Looking around it seemed like everyone had gone back to what they were doing before she arrived. Except for of course Monroe, Octavia, and Raven who were still where she left them standing close to her other guards. She noticed Raven talking a mile a minute and the utter look of confusion on her guards faces. As she got closer she realized Raven was trying to explain what grounder pounder meant.

“Raven leave them alone! I swear I’m never leaving you alone with them again.”

“Whatever your highness” Raven says as she bows. “Besides I’m not alone, Octavia and Monroe are here. Your entourage could learn a thing or two from me.”

“Yes Raven and none of it good” Clarke says with a laugh before turning to her guards, “please ignore her and get the horses ready. We will be leaving shortly.” The guards all nodded and left to do what she asked.

“Leaving so soon Princess?” Raven asked with a pout.

“It won’t be that long Raven. I will see you all tomorrow for the war council meeting.”

“Yeah yeah try not and miss me too much your highness. Oh and make sure to get me a tent far away from the Commander’s. I don’t need to be kept up all night listening to you two go at it.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass Raven” Octavia says while rolling her eyes before hugging Clarke. “Have a safe trip back to TonDC.”

“Thanks Octavia” Clarke says as she smiles. “Now Raven and Monroe come give me a hug before I leave”. They do, Raven of course grumbling about something the whole time. Clarke can’t help but laugh at her friends. Not for a second wanting to imagine what she would do without them.

Clarke noticed the horses were ready and her guards were waiting for her just outside the gate.

“Alright it’s time for me to go guys. Be good. Try not to give my mother too much trouble. Raven try not to blow anything up.”

“No promises Princess, no promises” Raven winks.

Clarke laughs making her way towards the gate. Stopping just before it to turn and smile at Bellamy. He smiles and gives her a nod.

“See you tomorrow Princess.”

“See you tomorrow Bellamy.”

With that she walks through the gate and mounts her horse. Giving one more smile to her mother now standing in front of the Ark and one last wave to her friends before turning and heading towards the woods. Her guards forming a close circle around her again as they made their trek back to TonDC.

Clarke thought about the conversation with her mother while riding back. She couldn’t help but think that maybe they would be ok. They had a long way to go, but it was a start. Clarke thought about her friends and how supportive they were. Relieved with how happy they were for her. Their opinions are what mattered to her the most.

Next she thought about Lexa. Those piercing green eyes and that smile that Clarke knew she was one of the rare few to see. Warmth spread low in Clarke’s belly as she thought about their last five days together. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face. The smile that grew along with the speed of her heartbeat the closer she got to reuniting with her Alpha.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
